Eve
"Who am I? I am the lucid nightmare, mother of all sins, true queen of the elves, and the voices in your mind. I am the pure evil." - Eve *Name: Eve *Gender: Female *Race: Goddess *Age: 15,006 *Allegiance: Herself/Malum *Status: Destroyed *Cause of Death: Impaled by Aveena *Abilites: Black Magic, Mental control of the elves *Titles/Aliases: Mother of all, The lucid nightmare, God of lies, The evil god *Enemies: Everyone besides those alligned with Malum Backstory Eve, or the mother of all sins, is her most famous alias after she was corrupted by the pure evil, Malum. Eve was the first female ever created by The One and is the creator of the elves and the hate-driven leviathans. Because of her corruption so soon in her lifetime, she has always been known as the "goddess of death" by the majority of the humans but a symbol of purification and love by the elves, whom she has tricked into thinking that she is the pure good. Her main objective from the time Malum more or less possessed Eve's body, was to rid the world of the pure good and to drive the universe into chaos and darkness. Her plan eventually failed as Adam's human soldiers of unbreakable spirit defeated the elves and Adam's appointed champion gravely injured a weakened Eve. Eve was weakened because of the great power it took her to create the leviathans. She was sealed away beneath Cercia's crust, deep within the molten mantle along with her leviathans. Her other "children," as she liked to call the elves, were casted off to the eastern most island on Cercia to conduct the rest of their affairs by themselves. Eve has remained underneath the crust for millenians, buying her time, and building her new army from the firey depths, waiting for the exact moment to take her vengence on the world. Biography Season 1 Eve is formally introduced at the end of season 3. Before her revival, she had been spending her time under Cercia's crust causing chaos on the land above via elven mind corruption. Most of her energy when into corrupting Queen Aveena of the elves' mind. Slowly but surely, the evil god twisted the Queen's soul into something horrific to spark an all-out war between the elves and the humans. With Aveena already having a bloodlust for humans after Lord Carlile of High Bastion assassinated her father, Eve did not have to do much to kickstart Aveena's march on the human holds. Season 2 After the events at High Bastion, the chaos that erupted gave her enough power to corrupt the mind of the elves even more and had them slaughter an entire town of Adam worshippers, which only ignited the flames of war between the humans and elves even more. During Aveena's first conquest, she took out two of the human's holds as she returned back to The Pinnacle to prepare for an assault on her capital city from the humans of the crusade. The chaos out of all of the bloodshed gave Eve great power, this power gave Eve the potential to conjure an apparition of herself to talk to Aveena personally. The evil god told her lie after lie, subsituting Adam's godly homage for her own. "I am the God of all good." Eve told Aveena. Eve says that this is Aveena's only salvation to thwart the humans, that the elven queen will die if she is not released. The evil god says that she is actually the righteous god and that Adam is the evil one and has been fooling all of Cercia for 15,000 years. Eve tells Aveena that all she has to do is drop the blood of Adam's champion off of the cliff of Highrock with his champion within at least a mile. Aveena agrees and Eve disappears. A few days after as Aveena collected Adam's champion's blood, she releases Eve from her prison. Eve rises from her hold under Cercia wearing a white silk dress and lands on the platform overlooking the Cercian Ocean from High Rock. She looks towards Aveena and says simply, "We have so much work to accomplish, Queen of the Elves... Let us begin." Season 3 As the creator of the elves, Eve can obviously manipulate their minds to do just about anything. While she cannot extinguish all the good from their minds, she can push out enough for them to do evil's bidding. Eve steps forward and lays her hand on Aveena's cheek as the Queen's pupils grow until her eyes are nothing but pure blackness. Her pupils shrink back down a few seconds later, and her normal eyes shine through once again. She smiles devilishly towards Eve as the old, evil god tells her that Aveena now holds the power to kill a god as well as the situation in the Under Rock regarding Juliet. Aveena mounts her horse and races towards the elven prison. When she arrives, all she finds is empty cells and dead guards. Aveena tells Eve that she will return after she has delt with the invaders. Eve however, follows subtley behind Aveena towards the gonala. Eve arrives to see Aveena fighting with Cameron, Juliet's brother. Juliet's brother turns towards Aveena to only see Eve standing in front of her newly appointed champion. Eve turns her head slightly and breaks Cameron's neck. By now, the car has reached the other side of the fjord. "They're out of our reach, your Grace." Eve tells Aveena. Aveena reitorates by telling her that "in the end, they will beg for death." The threat of the oncomming 20,000 humans from the westernlands are still present. Eve hatches a plan with Aveena and Vex to use the humans as hostages that Vex has captured by empowering Vex's personal council of pys-mages. This empowerment granted to Vex and his minions was enough to massively mind control all 20,000 humans when they met the elves in the Badlands. Vex, with his council members and some 20,000 humans, marched all the way back to The Pinnacle where the humans were kept in the Under Rock, which could hold up to roughly 30,000 prisoners. Eve then came to Aveena convince her to threaten The Circle, which were the lords and ladies of the human holds. "Every 'no' we get from the humans, we'll take one of their own's head," Eve tells Aveena. With the help of the evil god, Aveena gathered enough power to conjure an apparition of herself in the The Dome, or the meeting place of The Circle. All the lords and ladies were shocked and Aveena explained her terms. :"We have your men, your... pawns. Bend the knee to your new rulers or every minute, another human head will be released from his or her miserable shoulders until all 20,000 humans lay dead because of you. If we should make this public knowledge that the 'almighty and noble rulers' of the humans were indirectly responsible for this masacre, the elves will not have to overthrow the human government, for your human pawns will do the work for us. By the look of the time, you have 20 seconds before the first head comes rolling off the block." '' The Circle, reeling from shock, scramble for a solution. The first victim, a young squire no older than 16, was the first killed. The death toll went up to 6 and The Circle pleaded with Aveena, begging her for a solution of peace. The mere thought of peace was very far behind Aveena due to Eve's corruption. She orded the death of another human soldier as Lady Hester of Arborea was the first to give in. "Stop this madness! Please!" Lord Aeonn of Lorena'Dael grabbed her coat and pulled the crazed lady down back into her chair. Aeonn continued, "We will not bend the kneeIt's half a million humans' deaths versus 20,000." Aveena grinned, "Then we'll let their relatives and friends do all of the dirty work, good day my lords and ladies." Aveena vanished and commanded Vex to send a letter to The Circle telling them that all 20,000 human soldiers are dead. She tells her jailers to keep them all alive, but only barely. When the letters arrived it caused an uprising in many of the different holds of the westerlands as well as a few in the easternlands. Aveena saw a perfect opportunity to attack the human holds while the lesser-citizens were also trying to overthrow the government. Eve, wanting the optimum chaotic effect of the war, told Aveena to wait while the humans fight amongst themselves. Aveena obviously agreed since she was more or less Eve's puppet. The evil god however wanted to permanately end the elven slave trade so she forced Aveena westward once again to the only city remaining in the immoral trade, Ironshore. Aveena arrives at the gates of the city and leads a full-fledged relentless assault, which was very different than the first three city's she won an offensive battle against strategically. Eve clouded her judgement and human bloodshed was the only goal on her mind now. The elves slaughtered every last man, woman, and child inside Ironshore, the same way Eve's dark voice made them commit the slaughter of Province. The remaining elven slaves in Ironshore first resented the elves because of their ways of liberating them, but after a visit from Eve, the 25,000 slaves submitted. The elven army turns away from the rubble that is now Ironshore and Aveena repeats the names of the human holds in the easternlands to herself every few minutes, "River Pass, Glassrock, Nevea," as they ride off through the field of blood. A week later, Aveena has changed drastically in her appearance. Her silver hair has turned completely white, her blue eyes have darkened, and her mentality has been forever scared by the dark influence of Eve. The elven army arrive at the city of Glassrock in the Dread Wastes. The people of Glassrock originally aided Lillian, Damien, and Christian to overthrow the Elven Queen. Eve saw them as vermin, nothing more. Aveena and Eve lay siege to the spires of Glassrock using catapults as well as Aveena's own vicious spells. The ultimate goal is to topple the towers over onto the city itself, eliminating every soul inside the city at minimal cost. The city falls within a few days with almost no casualties towards the elves at all. The city is in absolute ruin after the assault, Aveena finds the Lord of Glassrock and slowly impales him with her staff. The day when Damien, Lillian , and Christian passed through Glassrock looking for aid for infiltrating the elven capital, the Lord of Glassrock told them to "make the Elven Queen pay." As Aveena impaled him with the staff, she said the same, knowing that he said so due to elven spies within the city. A few weeks prior to taking Ironshore, Eve payed Vex a visit. She told him of a place called Stone Tower. This tower of stone was built by the first humans of Adam and built the tower on the hopes of reaching Heaven itself. She wished to have Vex build a missile that would decimate the rift that Adam left behind when he ascended to Heaven at the top of the tower after The War of The One. When the rift would be ripped apart, Eve would command Aveena to enter and kill Adam, eliminating the pure good forever it seemed to her. Eve tells Aveena about the story of Stone Tower, how the humans built it when they were first created by Adam to "get closer to their evil god." Under Eve's command, Aveena and her army retreat back towards The Pinnacle which is only a few miles away from Stone Tower while Eve stayed under close watch of Vex's progress of the arcane missile. Eve has told Aveena to build her magic inside her, for she will need, that her conquest of the humans will be easier after their "evil" god is dead. Damien, Lillian, and Christian hear about these insane plans and race towards the tower in the Dread Wastes. Aveena sits on her new throne covered in white silk, much like Eve's dresses. Eve warns her about the imminent attack on Stone Tower from the trio and they also race towards the tower. The arcane missile is just about to launch as the trio enter the tower and start killing psy-mages left and right as well as attempt to deplete the missile. Depleting the missile however releases chaotic arcane energies into the tower, slowly disenegrating it. One stray arcane energy came very close to killing Lillian, but she ducked and turned part of her hair white as Aveena's. Scaling the tower more, the trio finally reached the top where they found Vex. Vex told them the story of both Malum and Bonum. A rather long battle insues, but eventually Vex seemingly dies with a blow delivered by Damien. Vex casted one last spell before his death, and launched the remainder of the arcane missile towards the rift, spliting it open. Nothing left that they could do, the trio fled as Lillian called her helicopter to escape the crumbling tower. About a minute later, Aveena and Eve arrived at the top and Eve commanded Aveena to conjure all of her magic to split the portal open even more (doing so would allow Eve's still captive Leviathans to enter Heaven also). Aveena complies and forces all of her power into the portal, transforming the small portal into a mile-long portal. The raw, untamable power of the arcane magic Aveena used was too much for the tower to handle and it collapsed in on itself. Eve grabbed Aveena at the last second and teleported them away from harm back towards the walls of Aveena's Gate. Eve then commands Aveena to enter the portal as the evil god has to complete one final objective on Cercia before she entered Heaven as well. Aveena complies and enters the portal where she is instructed by Eve to find a "holy tower" and siphon the energy from the tower to gain enough strength to kill Adam. Eve also tells her that Adam plans to use the tower to decimate every last soul on Cercia, so Aveena finds a tower and begins the siphoning process. She drains the first tower completely and enters a second, decimating Adam's ancient creations, called angels, along the way. Damien and Christian soon enter the portal too, with Lillian's aid. Lillian returns to her father's evil creation high in the sky. The city in the sky, while President Destroux's great great grandfather's blueprints, it was his plan to use an atomic bomb to eliminate all life on Cercia so that the Corporation could live in "peace and quiet." Eve came to the president of The Steam one night and gave him some of her blood (the same substance that created entropius) to destroy the entire planet, which in turn would release her Leviathans from the mantle. Lillian intervenes however and depletes most of the bomb before it dropped as well as killing her father. The bomb sitll manages to land in Nevelan Bay, killing everyone inside the bay as well as destroying The Great Bridge, Baytown, and a small portion of Brightvale. Every molecule of water in the bay is evaporated completely as well as the crust. The fiery core of the mantle shines through but is quickly extinguished by the shadow of a great serpent rising out of the grand hole. The earth and water spirit try their best to cover the mouth of the destroyed bay to cease the entire Cercian Ocean emptying into the mantle; they succeed. Dragons, as the elves called them, raised from the hole and entered Heaven by the hundreds. Christian reached the second tower that Aveena was depleting and found her inside. Before he reached the tower, Adam himself showed himself and offered aid by giving Christian holy water to use against the elven queen. According to Adam, the water would expel Malum's influence from Aveena and show her the truth about Eve. Damien, however, scaled the main tower of Heaven, called Adam's Peak, to end Eve, where she traveled to after releasing her Leviathans. Christian battled Aveena and after evading most of her crazed attacks, he struck her multiple times with the holy water. This burned away all the taint she gained while with Eve. Her hair turned back to silver and her eyes brightened once again. Aveena reeled back in digust at what she's done to the innocent. "This is not what my people are about... what I'm about." she said. She grabbed her staff and asked Christian where Eve was as she noticed the dragons roaring throughout Heaven, destroying tower after tower. ''The end of the world has come, ''she thought. Eve battled with Damien for some time, and Damien seemingly one as Eve cut him across the face with her gilded claws and started squeezing the life out of him. Christian guided Aveena through Adam's Peak where she saw Eve choking Damien. She runs towards Eve, and, with a quick thrust, shoves her staff through Eve's heart. Eve's eyes burst in a bright light and when the light fades, her eyes are no more. All that is left of Eve when she hits the floor is ashes, her white silk dress, and thin, black smoke. The smoke rises and flies off in the distance as the familiar whispers return to both Damien and Aveena, "thank you..." they hear. ''The true evil god... is no more, but what have we released? Aveena thought. Quotes "Every 'no' we get from the humans, we'll take one of their own's head." - Eve to Aveena "Did you see the wrath of the evil god to the south? Entropius was created by Adam's corrupted blood." - Eve to Aveena